The present invention generally relates to the underwater transducer art and more particularly to the insertion and removal of a cylindrical transducer with respect to a flexible rubber boot.
In the prior art a round metal disc of a larger diameter than the diameter of a cylindrical transducer is forced into one end of a rubber cylindrical tube or boot as it is commonly called. The disc is secured to the end of the rubber boot with a bonding fastener. An air hose is attached to an aperture at the center of the disc. The other open end of the rubber boot is forced on the top end of the transducer. Three co-workers are stationed around the transducer to force the rubber boot downward manually, while the technician applies air to the disc for expanding the rubber boot.
There are many disadvantages associated with this. It necessitates the employment of three co-workers plus a technician for assembling the rubber boot on the transducer. The procedure is laborious, difficult and time consuming in forcing the rubber boot in place. This procedure also removes a coupling grease from the surface of the transducer. This impairs acoustic performance. It is imperative that the proper amount of coupling grease stays on after the rubber boot is assembled onto the transducer.
The removal of the rubber boot for transducer repair also presents problems. The difficulty of removal at time necessitates the destruction of the rubber boot.